AFS3E11 Trade-Off
Plot Darkstar is studying in a warehouse when Kevin breaks in. Kevin wants to send Darkstar to the Null Void, but Darkstar quickly defeats him and says that he wanted Kevin to find him because both of their lives depended on it. Darkstar releases Kevin on the condition that he listens. Darkstar says that he has discovered an artifact, the Dominus Librium, that will transfer their energy to make both of them normal and neutralize their powers. However, it is on an island and he needs Kevin to help him retrieve it. Kevin agrees to help Darkstar. At Ben's house, Ben and Gwen try to call him but he doesn't answer. Ben goes Jetray to fly Gwen to a mission. Darkstar and Kevin arrive at the island in a hovercraft and go to the temple where the artifact is located, flanked by ugly statues. Kevin triggers a booby trap that brings the statues to life. They attack him and Darkstar. They fight and run, going inside the temple. The statues are too large to follow. Inside, they find the Librium. Darkstar tries to retrieve it, but it is protected. Kevin goes up to it and is able to take it. Kevin is closed in two enormous hands of a statue surrounding the Librium. Darkstar frees Kevin, who has the Librium. The temple starts to collapse. Kevin and Darkstar run, barely escaping, and evade the statues. The island floods. Darkstar and Kevin get into their hovercraft and fly away. They go to an isolated spot and use the Librium. It works and both of them are reverted to normal, although their powers are gone. Darkstar punches Kevin, takes the Librium, and tells him to stay away from him. That night, Kevin arrives at Ben's house, where he shows that he is human and powerless. Gwen is worried about Kevin's black eye, but he lies about it. The team drives to a warehouse to fight the Forever Knights. Gwen tells Kevin to wait outside, as his lack of powers make him a liability. Inside, Ben tries to go Humungousaur, but gets Big Chill. Big Chill and Gwen fight the Knights. Kevin comes inside and fights, too. The Knights try to flee, but Big Chill freezes their truck and turns into Ben. Kevin reveals that he sabotaged the engine and Ben admits that Kevin is still an important part of the team. Later, Kevin asks Gwen to do something with him, but she senses Darkstar in his aura and declines. Gwen tracks Darkstar to the warehouse and goes inside. Darkstar explains the Dominus Librium to Gwen and reveals that he is using the Librium as a substitute for his powers. He tries to absorb Gwen. Ben tries to contact Gwen, but can't. Kevin tells Ben about his deal with Darkstar. Ben gets angry and decides to go find Gwen. Ben tries to go Jetray to search, but gets Echo Echo. Echo Echo makes an army to split up, but Kevin knows where to go and the Echo Echoes get in the car. Echo Echo turns into Ben. They drive to the warehouse as Gwen fights Darkstar. He absorbs her shots with the Librium. He finally grabs her with the Librium and starts absorbing her power. Ben and Kevin arrive. Ben turns into Swampfire and attacks Darkstar, to no effect. Darkstar absorbs Swampfire as well. Kevin steps in front of the Librium and grabs it, sending all of the energy back where it belongs and mutating him and Darkstar again. Darkstar runs away with the destroyed Librium. Gwen and Kevin help Ben up and they go to Mr. Smoothy. Impact *The Dominus Librium is introduced Characters Characters *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson Villains *Darkstar *Statues *Forever Knights Aliens *Jetray *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes